This invention relates generally to engine-driven, electrical generators, and in particular, to a generator structure which incorporates multiple engine-driven, electrical generator sets within a single enclosure.
Engine-driven, electrical generators are used in a wide variety of applications. Typically, electrical generators utilize a single driving engine directly coupled to a generator or alternator through a common shaft. Upon actuation of the engine, the crankshaft thereof rotates the common shaft so as to drive the alternator which, in turn, generates electrical power. It can be appreciated that the power generated by the electrical generator is directly related to the sizes of the engine and the alternator. Heretofore, users that required a larger, higher power electrical generator paid a premium for such a unit. This is due to the fact that smaller engines are produced in higher volumes, and as such, the cost of production is reduced by economies of scale. As such, users that require higher power electrical generators must either pay the premium or buy multiple, lower power electrical generators to meet their demands. However, the use of multiple, lower power electrical generators to meet the higher power demands of a user may have significant drawbacks.
As is known, in order to provide electrical power to a load utilizing multiple, lower power electrical generators, the multiple electrical generators must be connected in parallel. As such, the AC power generated by each of the electrical generators must be synchronized. In order to synchronize the AC power outputs of the electrical generators connected in parallel, a user must purchase additional equipment such as a synchronizer. This, in turn, increases the overall cost of the electrical power generation system purchased by the user.
Further, it can be appreciated that each electrical generator has a footprint of a predetermined size. Consequently, the use of multiple electrical generators connected in parallel may require a significant amount of additional space. In environments where space is at a premium, the paralleling of multiple electrical generators may not be economically or spacially feasible. As such, it is highly desirable to provide a generator structure which provides higher power outputs and which is less expensive than prior units and which is capable of generating equivalent AC power as such prior units. In addition, it is highly desirable to provide a generator structure as a single unit which is capable of generating the equivalent AC power as multiple, prior generator sets connected in parallel.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a generator structure that is less expensive to manufacture than prior electrical generator structures.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a generator structure which generates the equivalent AC power and has a smaller footprint than parallel connected, prior generator structures.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a generator structure which incorporates multiple, engine-driven electrical generator sets within a single enclosure.
In accordance with the present invention, a generator structure is provided. The generator structure includes an enclosure having first and second space sidewalls interconnected by first and second end walls so as to define an interior of the enclosure. A first generator set is positioned within the enclosure. The first generator set includes an engine and an alternator driven by the engine. A second generator set is also positioned in the enclosure. The second generator set includes an engine and an alternator driven by the engine of the second generator set.
It is contemplated that the first generator set be positioned adjacent the first sidewall of the enclosure and the second generator set be positioned adjacent the second sidewall of the enclosure. Each generator set includes a fan end and an alternator end. The fan end of the first generator set is positioned adjacent the first end wall of the enclosure and the alternator end of the second generator set is positioned adjacent the first end wall of the enclosure. The fan end of the second generator set is positioned adjacent the second end wall of the enclosure and the alternator end of the first generator set is positioned adjacent the second end wall of the enclosure.
Each generator set includes a drive shaft operatively connecting the engine and the alternator to drive the alternator. Each drive shaft extends along and is rotatable about a corresponding axis. It is contemplated that the drive shaft of the first generator set rotates in a first direction and the drive shaft of the second generator set rotates in a second, opposite direction.
The first generator set generates electrical power of a first magnitude and frequency and the second generator set generates electrical power at a second magnitude and frequency. A means is provided for synchronizing the electrical power generated by the first generator set and the electrical power generated by the second generator set.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, an improvement in a generator structure for generating electrical power is provided. The generator structure includes an enclosure having first and second spaced sidewalls interconnected by first and second end walls so as to define an interior of the enclosure. The improvement includes a first generator set positioned within the enclosure. The first generator set includes an engine and an alternator driven by the engine. A second generator set is also positioned within the enclosure. The second generator set includes an engine and an alternator driven by the engine of the second generator set.
The first generator is positioned adjacent the first sidewall of the enclosure and the second generator set is positioned adjacent the second sidewall of the enclosure. Each generator set includes a fan end and an alternator end. The fan end of the first generator set is positioned adjacent the first end wall of the enclosure and the alternator end of the second generator is positioned adjacent the first end wall of the enclosure. A fan end of the second generator set is positioned adjacent the second end wall of the enclosure and the alternator end of the first generator set is positioned adjacent the second end wall of the enclosure.
Each generator set also includes a drive shaft operatively connecting to the engine and the alternator to drive the alternator. Each drive shaft extends along and is rotatable about a corresponding axis. The drive shaft of the first generator set rotates in a first direction and the drive shaft of the second generator ser rotates in a second, opposite direction.
The first generator set generates electrical power at a first magnitude and frequency and the second generator set generates electrical power at a second magnitude and frequency. The improvement includes a means for synchronizing the electrical power generated by the first generator set and the electrical power generated by the second generator set.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a generator structure is provided. The generator structure includes an enclosure having first and second spaced sidewalls interconnected by first and second end walls so as to define an interior. First and second generator sets are positioned within the interior of the enclosure. Each generator set includes an engine, an alternator driven by the engine for generating electrical power and a radiator operatively connected to the engine. Means are provided for synchronizing the electrical power generated by each alternator.
A generator structure has a roof structure supported on the end walls of the enclosure. The roof structure includes an upper panel, first and second side panels and a separation panel. The upper panel has first and second openings therethrough and first and second sides which are generally parallel to the sidewalls of the enclosure. The first and second side panels extend from corresponding sides of the upper panel such that each side panel partially overlaps corresponding sidewalls of the enclosure. The first side panel and the first sidewall define a first inlet therebetween and the second side panel and the second sidewall define a second inlet therebetween. The separation panel extends between the side panels such that the separation panel and the upper panel define an attic chamber therebetween. The separation panel and the first end wall define a first attic inlet to allow the interior of the enclosure to communicate with the attic chamber. The separation panel and the second end wall define a second attic inlet for allowing communication between the interior of the enclosure and the attic chamber. A first air flow generator is positioned within the interior of the enclosure for drawing ambient air through the first and second inlets in the roof structure, across the engine of the first generator set and through the radiator of the first generator set. In addition, the first air flow generator urges air from the interior of the enclosure through the attic chamber in the roof structure and out of the generator structure through the first opening in the upper panel. A second air flow generator is positioned within the interior of the enclosure for drawing ambient air through the first and second inlets in the roof structure, across the engine of the second generator set and through the radiator of the second generator set. In addition, the second air flow generator urges air from the interior of the enclosure through the attic chamber in the roof structure and out of the generator structure through the second opening in the upper panel.
The first generator set is positioned adjacent the first sidewall of the enclosure and the second generator set is positioned adjacent the second sidewall of the enclosure. Each generator set includes a fan end and an alternator end. The fan end of the first generator set is positioned adjacent the first end wall of the enclosure and the alternator end of the second generator set is positioned adjacent the first end wall of the enclosure. The fan end of the second generator set is positioned adjacent the second end wall of the enclosure and the alternator end of the first generator set is positioned adjacent the second end wall of the enclosure. Each generator set also includes a drive shaft connecting from the engine to the alternator thereof to drive the alternator. Each drive shaft extends along and is rotatable about a corresponding axis. The drive shaft of the first generator set rotates in a first direction and the drive shaft of the second generator set rotates in a second, opposite direction.